User talk:Meat and Taters/Archive 3
Shottay Eh... honest opinion, find another program for making weapons, or, jack some stuff from other games... it doesn't look like a shotty at all o_O -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 15:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Just a note... Don't even bother trying to do that to Ajax, he knows exactly what happened. Also, if your gonna try and prove something, perhaps including the WHOLE THING rather than just a few lines might do the trick. lulwut? ¬_¬ Sig Perfect. -5ub7ank(7alk) 15:31, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ? What was the Knave-Class you mention? J!MMY''8806 15:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Tip Not to be rude or anything, but insulting an administrator isn't the best way to get yourself unbanned. --The State(Decrees)( ) 22:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I really don't think someone sitting in the channel saying "Fuck you Meat and Taters" or "Fuck you all the way to blah blah blah" is the best way to handle a situation either, 077. Yeah I was there... and I have all the logs from those convos. I use Xchat and it automatically logs whatever channel you're in, so all the channels I lurk in are saved as logs on notepad. Extremely Fine line You relize the fine line you are treading on, right? You are treading between harrassing Ajax (banning resulting) and insulting other users (which would make you a hypocrite and loss of all credibility). You fall one way, you are banned. The other, Nobody Cares (Lol) about you anymore. Also, you vs. Ajax 013...just think about what you are going to say before you say it... Just a friendly warning. He's right. Let me make a suggestion. Stop trying to fight Ajax, it won't work. You are a pretty good fanon writer, and we all know that is getting pretty rare. If you keep this up, you could find yourself unable to come back. If you stop butting heads with Ajax, you could actually find yourself in a position where people really listen to you instead of instantly seeing "Meat and Taters" on the page and instantly hating it. Who knows, you could find yourself in a position to actually change things around here. Think about it. I'm probably going to hate myself for this, but if you really are serious about stopping Ajax, then you should go above him. Go to Central Wiki and explain the issue. You might get blown off, and I strongly suggest that you don't push the issue too hard if they don't want to hear it, but if you really want this changed, try it. P.S. If I catch any flak about this, I swear that I will hate you for the remainder of my natural life. I'm happy to be of service. --The State(Decrees)( ) 00:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Just trying to keep a user outta trouble, its my adminly duty. :] --The State(Decrees)( ) 01:14, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Let's not argue, k? --The State(Decrees)( ) 01:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) You? An @$$hole? Of course not! :] --The State(Decrees)( ) 01:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Okay okay man thanks, yea obviously is but i cant be so annoyed about that because i did take his ship and mod it, un aware that was not allowed seen as though i believe they were very different. Lol i was going to post a plagerism comment on about the cannons that are being used just for a laugh :]. Anyway ive read all of this talk about your ban and im just going to agree with you because i know! Hope you dont get the ban because i do like your articles there always something..... different, in a very good way not the common god-modded no background stories there good and have good background's plus i cant wait for Varine 'Zembenee, hope that image i designed worked okay for it. Thanks mate. J!MMY''8806 02:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Agree I must say though i do agree with Ajax not doing his proper job as a administrator. The only reason i now say this is because on the IRC the other day there were two member's (i dont want to say names because i cannot remember who it really was that started it) harrasing me about being stupid and about my tests with the RM, so instead of stoping it Ajax joined in, which i dont find very admin like. I would post it but unfortunaly it doesnt save for me or i dont know how to get the conversation. J!MMY''8806 11:33, 10 March 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey, do you know if there is a different way to get on to the IRC? The link on the main page wont work for my computer, and I would really like to get some real time feedback on some things, like upcoming article parts. Oh and BTW, ajax put up a NCF on project slayer in case you didnt notice. What annoys me is that I could counter the main percentage of his points, and I dont know half as much as he does about halo. So yeah, thanks. Oh, and by the way, I finally got threshold assault into a workable position. I am now happy with it, hope you like it. Blade bane 07:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane My reply to your message How's the Wikia treating me? No offense or anything, but I find that a hilarious question. I'm being bombarded by others on all the pages I create. If they really don't make any sense, then tell me, and I'll go do more research. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Matt_Ng http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tim http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/XM6H_Personal_Defense_Weapon_System Hyper Zergling 00:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I probably won't post what happens to those SPARTANs on their pages, because I'll have to deal with tons of canonical issues. I'll supply an explanation later. Also, HaloFanon Wiki won't let me move the article "Tim" to "Tim Higgins". Hyper Zergling 12:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) It gives me an error message when I try to move it. Hyper Zergling 23:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I want to change it to Tim Higgins. Hyper Zergling 23:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll take your second option for now, thanks. Hyper Zergling 23:37, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I already did. Hyper Zergling 23:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) RP Hey, I made my next update on the roleplay. Could you tell me what you think whats wrong with him when you read it? Cause I want to know if I have let on too much already. Blade bane 09:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Thanks! Your work is cool to. Have you read all of my articles. User:EliteMaster117/USMC Delta Force Hello! I'm EliteMaster117! Add to this article if you want! Reply Since I can't get to your talk page -- Dude, I apologize, but, there was honestly nothing I could do. I can't affect their hearts and minds, and sadly, I can't change their views. I've grown to realize the things that I can and cannot affect, and simply, I'm trying to help you out, honestly, by saying be quiet and do your own thing. It gets you far in life, trust me. When I first joined Halopedia, dude, I did those same things. I helped incite rebellion, I tried to get things change, then I came to a realization - the admins can do whatever whenever however, and us normal users can't affect it. That's why when I became an admin at a few sites, I acted the exact oppposite of the admins that I had seen. That's basically all you can do man... and I'm sorry. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 02:23, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Replies I'm doing alright, I guess. Haven't been doing much on this site. Hyper Zergling 02:31, 28 March 2009 (UTC) There's a problem. Now I'm being hammered on this article: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shoulder-launched thermonuclear weapon, and I find nothing wrong with it. I'm not trying to be a tattle-tale or crybaby, but I really don't think there's anything wrong with the article. Hyper Zergling 15:03, 28 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Meeting Dear Taters, Haven't heard from you in awhile either ... I don't use IRC anymore. In lieu, I have a gmail account and an AIM account if you'd like. What's yours? Keep in touch... Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 09:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Dude put some more up on your Varine 'Zembenee article ASAP I'm loving that blam! Hi! Hello M&T, I just wanted to say that you are a very noble person for standing up to the all-powerful admins and high profile users for the lesser known fanonites like me and HyperZergling. Thats all I wanted to say. P.S.: Do you have a date when your Varine 'Zembenee will have more added? I'm eagerly awaiting more. P.S.S: Could you check this out Halo: Rebirth, and give me your brutally honest opinion? If not, cool. With immense respect, S-08B! Civility Warning This, unless I'm mistaken, is your second warning. I insist that you cool down how you deal with people pointing out obvious plagiarism; you must realize that what you're doing is merely prolonging the arguing and further causing it to deteriorate into flame. Now, I'll admit that at times members of the wikia can overdo their comments, but two wrongs never, ever make a right. Once again, to restate my point, this is your second warning: if another is given you will be banned. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:14, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Get well soon Well I hope you feel better, soon. Coughing up blood is never good, haha. I just put Varine on my watchlist so I'll know when the new part comes out. Also, I'm serious about what I said earlier it takes a good deal of balls to do what you do. S-08B! Message from Evelyn People notice me here ? I get a couple replies here and there on my articles and I have a circle of friends but thats about it. Here is that list. The category for my articles pertaining to my after war universe are on the bottom of my pages, called The After War Era. Thank you for the compliment. I had alot of practice at the Star Wars Fanon wiki, but the jackass admin there deleted me from existence beause I called him rude. Besides that, your work is quite good to, judging from a few of your articles I have taken time to read. Photoshop Are you any good with like photoshop? cause if you are can you recolor a ship for me?- RP Invitation Meat and Taters, my friend, you have been invited to RP:Old Problems Renewed, an action filled RP that will feature a new species and old enemies, along with new weapons, vehicles, and characters. Hopefully you can join, but if you cant message me soon. Reply # I can't just go and ban someone on a whim. There's rules, and I'm still unsure exactly what they are; I've only been an admin a short while. But, it has something to do with three civility warnings; I don't know, there might be an exception if someone's being a real idiot. # I have a very limited amount of time that I can get on the internet every day. In that short timeframe, I can't spend all of it scouring the site trying to find flame arguments. When I find them, they've usually already degraded into messes like on Talk:Shoulder-launched_Thermonuclear_Weapon, and even if I could find them earlier, the devolving into a flame happens fast and furious, so it probably wouldn't help that much. # "Veteran pals" do get banned; heck, Ajax 013 himself was nearly banned once because he wouldn't be civil on during a flame argument, and he's another admin! No one is exempt, especially from me; I don't tolerate disrespect well, from anyone. This is part of why I gave you the civility warning: two wrongs do not make a right. People were flaming on those pages, and then you went and flamed worse with an arrogant attitude (Quote: "DER DER DER"). # The other reasons I gave the civility warning to you were these: part was a mistake on my part (I'd seen S-118 cussing, and didn't look straight, so I thought sig was attached to his comment), but the other part was that for every one comment by someone you had one also. # Understand that Hyper Zergling is being hard-headed also. He is not innocent. People said something against his articles, he tried to explain his view, it at times had holes in it, but he would not listen, and the whole thing degenerated from there. When someone thinks they're being attacked, you can't prove anything to them. # You asked for respect, I'm going to ask you for the same: I don't appreciate coming and having all this said to me with the attitude it was given. I appreciate assumptions such as I wouldn't dare ban vets or the like. Does that answer your questions and such? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I really don't mind criticism. What I hate, is when people start yelling at me on their first comment. They think they're helping, but all they give me is dead information. They don't tell me what to change it into. Hyper Zergling 16:24, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks.. Thanks for the back up but I had no problem with changing the image. Your welcome to join anytime, but get your character ready first When I say get ready, I mean choose a faction and create from there. Dont pick the Masaban's, they are under my mind control !!! Not to be mean or anything, I would just like to make a correction. Yesterday, according to the wikia log, you were banned for a single day. I don't know if you had noticed or not, but I just wanted to make that clear, no offense intended. -- Snipa Catz READS IT NOWS !!! Sniper Cats Did ya like SNIPA CATZ ?!? 2 To be exact, I have 2, the After War Era (a link is on pretty much all of my pages) and mine and Actene's RP. Pretty sums much sums it up. How do you archive talkpages ? I've never done it (apparently) I will carry on your legacy If you are ever permanently banned, I will copy and paste your message from your page to mine, and then bold it so people can see it better. I believe that you are one of the few people who actually take notice of flaming, and I do too, I even adopted an IP users page so if he/she ever becomes a full-fledged user, I could return it to him/her. Oh, an btw, I am still unsure on how to make a talkpage archive, but I'll try. I don't wanna argue. You don't wann argue. Just give it a rest, okay? Enough!! By the powers vested in me, I request that you bring an end to this nonsense. I made my decision I will help you, but I shall head 077's warning. If you start going down the wrong psth towards banhammeragem prpare for a lightsaber duel on a volcanic world, if you catch my drift. Colass Why did you say you were the first and only one to help Him? I was in fact. Just letting you know. Regards, SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 08:29, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, Right now, I'm busy and I need to fill out my empty articles. So, there still more work to be done on my articles. ShockTrooper Trouble I heard that. >:| RE: Response Dude, do NOT leave. By doing that you are letting down so many people that rely on you for actual help. I'll admit this: I was saying something bad about you. It wasn't serious it was just that you say that a persons articles are good when they aren't. I can't find the article but you said it was good when it wasn't. BUT that's the only thing I said. So please don't take the previous into offense. Also if you leave Varine will be incomplete and I will never find out what happens between Jeremy and F71. Also you are a good writer, Ajax I think just caught a wiff of his own butt and can only smell greatness (dog thing). S-08B! P.S.: I think evelyn hates me. Acting like a smart@$$ to an administrator never helped anyone...you shall pay for your insolence. Dude I just said ,in a nutshell, that you were too nice. Ajax blatantly insulted you and your articles. And Evelyn didn't say anything bad. Also at least I told you what I said. And I meant Jeremy and Varine. My mind races when I'm angry and causes irrational thoughts. If you hate me now, so be it. Just know; I still consider you a friend. Seriously if you leave this site will start to blow.- The plan is set. I just read it.